DAMN RON I couldn't think of a better name! :
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Ron cheats on Hermione and Blaise comes to her rescue. Well, kind of. Like delayed or something, but whatever. Could this MEAN something? duh BH fluff. REVIWWWWW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione strolled into the dormitory to see if her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, was there.

What she saw caused her hand to fly to her throat and her eyes to widen.

Ron was kissing… Pansy Parkinson. He was snogging _Pansy. _

His hands were in her shirt and she was all over him.

"RON!" she screamed.

He broke off, looking giddy with pleasure.

"Oh, it's you!" he said, surprised. "What're you doing here?"

"Ron! Why were you kissing Pansy?"

"Look, Hermione, it's not me, it's you. I didn't feel you were making enough of a commitment to me. All you wanted to do was read your stupid little books."

Her jaw had dropped and her chin was wobbling, but no matter how hard she tried, the tears would not come.

"You son of a b!$#, basta&!" she stormed out of the room and straight into moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Fortunately, Myrtle appeared to have finally drowned in one of her own toilets and moved on.

Finally, the tears came.

Oh, did they come, or what?

But they were of rage, rather than sorrow.

Oh, no. She heard footsteps.

She peeped up.

"_Zabini_?"

"Hi, Gran-Hermione."

"What do _you _want?" she said, sourly. "This is the _girls' _bathroom." Then she realized that it was wrong to take out her rage on him and sniffled a 'sorry'.

"'s all right." He said good-naturedly.

"So what _do _you want from me? I hope you haven't been sent to embarrass me and put it on Youtube, by Malfoy, have you?"

"Um, no. I just heard what'd happened and I wanted to tell you a teensy little secret that might make you feel a wee bit better."

Before she could respond, he continued "Pansy…" he looked around shiftily, and whispered "is a total les."

She choked on her own spit. "You're joking, right?"

He pointed to his face with a solemn look. "Note: serious face."

She giggled and said "That does make me feel way better. But why would you give a damn whether or not I felt miserable? I mean, you didn't have to come and tell me…uh, what you told me."

He looked insulted. "I am a good natured person. I have a heart that isn't complete marble, you know."

She grinned. "Thanks Blaise."

"You're welcome," he grinned charmingly. It was then she noticed his good looks. He had bright green eyes, brighter than Harry's, who was famous for his eyes which were _witch-like._

No pun intended.

He had pale skin.

Very pale.

Unnaturally pale.

Strangely enough, he looked perfectly healthy.

He had a slim body.

The black, long-sleeved turtleneck and dark blue jeans he was wearing suited him nicely.

She had to face it. He was hot.

She realized he was waving a hand with long, slim fingers, about in front of her face.

"Um, Hermione? Are you alright? You zoned out there for a moment."

"Oh, um, yes, that happens to me a lot."

He didn't look completely believing but he said no more about it.

He held out a hand to help her up from the corner where she was seated.

Surprisingly, his hand was warm instead of cold, like she'd expected.

She, despite her protests, had been prejudiced against Slytherins and taxed herself with it once she met Blaise. He was living, breathing proof that not all Slytherins were slimy gits like Ron had led her to believe…

_Hi! You like? I know, I know the cliché. But hey. It's fluff. ____ I have a one-track mind._

_Luv ya all. No pressure _review _to _review _review what-so-_review_-ever! _Review. _Okay? Yeah, yeah I know, I'm doing that stupid hypnosis thing, but, hey it works in the movies! _Review!

_The-_REVIEW_-Queen-_REVIEW_-Of-_REVIEW_-Mischief-_REVIEW

REVIEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione and Blaise were soon thick as thieves. Inseparable.

Harry, who was later discovered gay, seriously, was delighted for the 'to-be couple'. How red they had turned when he'd called them that!

Ron was jealous. He was now telling everyone that _he _had asked Hermione for the upcoming dance and that she had accepted!

Hermione was piping mad when she heard that, but Blaise managed to soothe her nerves and prevent Ron from kneeing Ron in the groin. The classic.

He had done something with his eyes to calm her. He had, like looked at her, and told her calmly and firmly that 'shoving Ron's balls up his ass' was not going to help. It had not been very ladylike of her to say that. But, hey, she was mad!

"Er, 'mione?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you, um, mind, going to the dance with me? Please don't knee me in the groin. Just say no, or yes and I'll go away."

She rolled her eyes at his second statement and then realized what his first had been. He had asked her to the dance!

"Ummm, yeah, sure Blaise, I'd love to!" she said enthusiastically after a moment of silence.

"Great! Oh, no, I'm late for class again! I don't think Mrs. Sprout will be able to handle my charm anymore without having a nervous breakdown."

She rolled her eyes.

On the day of the dance…

The door opened. Blaise looked up. He had easily heard it over the noise. Of course he had. He was a—never mind.

She was looking beautiful. She was wearing a one-sleeved, pale pink gown that suited her complexion and hair perfectly! Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and a few locks of her hair fell over her ears. She had hardly worn any makeup, just a bit of powder ad lipgloss, unlike the rest of the girls, who were done up like they were going to a strip club.

She was clearly the most beautiful in the ballroom.

A hushed whisper had spread throughout the room.

Everyone was staring at her.

She walked over to Blaise after she scanned the room for him.

"Um, Blaise, why is everyone staring at me?"

"Hermione, you look…well, you look… gorgeous…" he breathed.

She blushed. "Thank you."

Soon, enough, everything was back to normal. As normal as anything in Hogwarts could be, anyway!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Blaise and Hermione were tight.

Well, it was expected! They spent almost all day in the library together. They had done it before, too, but they had just politely acknowledged the other's existence.

Now they sat together, occasionally helping each other out with each other's weaknesses.

Hermione was strong in Muggle studies and Herbology, while Blaise, being a pure blood, didn't know much about Muggle life and wasn't much of a herbology person. So she could help him out in that.

He was strong in Astronomy, Divination and Arithmetic, so he could help her out in that.

They made an excellent team, as you could see.

* * *

"Blaise?"

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"I'm gonna be really frank with you,"

"Go ahead."

"I've noticed that you've been disappearing in sequences."

"What?" he said, calmly, but looking much paler, if that was even possible.

"Er, I mean, you've been disappearing every full moon night. And… there's only one person I know who does that. And he's a-"

"Werewolf? Hermione, I think it's time I told you the whole truth."

"You're a werewolf?"

"Yes. I am. I was converted by Greyback."

Her hand flew to cover her mouth.

"Yes, I'm a dirty, stinkin' werewolf. My parents died in a fire that destroyed my own home when I was six. I lived in the orphanage till I was twelve. I ran away and lived on the streets until I got converted. Then I studied until I got a job as a doctor in the Muggle world. So I have my own house and I've lived there all alone since I was fourteen. Okay? So throw your pots and pans at me."

"You…why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't have understood."

"Of course I would've understood! Blaise! I, I… I l-" she broke off.

He looked at her curiously. "What?" internally his heart was thumping. He was forcing himself not to kiss her.

"You always said that actions speak louder than words, right?"

"Ye-e-e-es…" he was clueless.

She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

He broke it off quickly, although he didn't want to. "Hermione, I can't. You know I can't. I could hurt you."

"So you're saying you don't like me?" she was almost crying. Her voice cracked.

"No! Hermione, I love you. I've loved you ever since I saw you! It's just that I'm a werewolf! It's dangerous for you to even be around me! I have to be under constant vigilance! All the time!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Can't I help you at all?"

"The best way for you to help me is to stay away from me so I know that I won't hurt you."

"No."

"Hermione! Please stop being difficult."

"Oh, I'm being difficult?"

"Besides, why you even want to be around me?"

"Because, you're sweet, sensitive, loving, open, smart, funny and you actually _know _how to read and like it, unlike some I can name…"

"You actually think I'm all that?" he asked, touched despite himself.

"No, I think you're much more, and that's why I love you! Why can't you see what a brilliant person you are?"

"Because I'm not." Every time they spoke they drew their faces closer together until they were almost touching.

She stroked the side of his face before kissing him. This time, he kissed back. He cared for her life, but apparently she didn't, so he would allow himself a single moment. He knew there were flaws throughout his reasoning, but he didn't care. They both broke off, feeling rather breathless even though it had only been a few seconds.

"See? You're not that bad and I don't hate you at all."

He sighed. Why did things have to be so complicated?

She squeezed him tight. He found himself unable to not respond (my computer feels differently. It doesn't respond as often as it can) and hugged back, running his slim fingers through her hair. They were so close they could hear each other's heartbeats.

"I love you so much." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too." She replied simply.

"So you live all by yourself, Dr. Zabini?" she said jokingly afterwards.

"Call me that one more time and you won't live to see the light of day again. And yes, I do live all by myself."

"Isn't it lonely?"

"No, because more often than not I have girls up there."

Her jaw dropped and she mock-punched him cos she knew he was joking because of the grin on his face.

_You like? I added those last three lines just for the heck of it. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
